Crimson Roses
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Three- Shot set during/after Growing pains. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy. Oliver/Skylar, Kaz/OC, Horace/OC (Hannah), Tecton/OC (Emma). Trigger warning: Character Death, Self Harm, Miscarriage.
1. Exoridum

Three- Shot set during/after Growing pains. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy. Oliver/Skylar, Kaz/OC, Horace/OC (Hannah), Tecton/OC (Emma). Trigger warning: Character Death, Self Harm, Miscarriage.

* * *

**~Part 1 : Exordium~**

* * *

"Oliver.. if my calculations are right, in an hour you should be.. dead years old!" Kaz told Oliver, looking at his watch. Oliver screamed, though this time it wasn't a high pitched, girly scream because of the aging power problem with Brain Matter. His face paled. _I'm only actually 15 and there's all this stuff that I haven't gotten to do yet. Like drive a car or have a girlfriend. Skylar... what would she do without me? _He thought, sighing as he followed Kaz back to Mighty Med.

Oliver started aging rapidly, and he had to sit down on on of the hospital beds. He heard Kaz yelling at Horace to help them. Skylar upon hearing Kaz ran out to Oliver. "Oliver?" She asks tentatively. Oliver nodded. "It is me Sky, we just had a bit of a ... mishap with Horace trying to fix Brain Matter's powers." He looked up at her. Even though his eye sight had gone fuzzy with the rapid aging, she was still beautiful. Skylar nods, smiling at Oliver. It was a slightly sad smile. Even though in retrospect she hadn't know him that long, she was afraid to lose him. Of all the people she had met since loosing her powers, he was the best. He was the one who had promised to restore her powers in the first place.

To actually tell the truth about it, besides stealing her powers, The Annihilator had raped her. If he hadn't caught her off guard, she could have tried to fight him off her. She didn't know if she was pregnant, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. But then again, she knew that if she was pregnant, she would need prenatal care. She couldn't murder it, or them. That's what abortion would be. So Skylar's only option would be to keep the baby or babies or give it/them up for adoption when they were born. As she heard the tune of Brahm's lullaby play, which was customary for both Mighty Med and the normal hospital when a baby was born, she thought about how good a father Oliver would make.

Oliver smiled a little at Skylar, the dentures he had magically gained almost falling out of his mouth. _Would I even make a good father? _He asked himself. He had seen that when Skylar used his phone, she was looking up stuff about pregnancy on the internet, though of course, to be polite and let her tell him on his own time, he didn't say anything. Now he regretted it though, because he was possibly about to die. "Sky?" He asked softly, using his nickname for her.

"Yeah?" Skylar asks as she sniffles. "Can you.. feed me some of that baby food over there?" He had chickened out, and he could at least have a last meal, even if it wasn't the steak or lobster he would have wanted for his last meal. Skylar flinched at the word baby, but nonetheless, she grabbed the jar of baby food- which was peaches with chucks of real peaches, along with a spoon, and began to feed Oliver.

"Skylar, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if I am dying tonight, I need to know. Why were you looking up stuff about pregnancy on my phone?" Oliver gently touch Skylar's cheek to comfort though. Skylar blinked slightly, despite the aging problem, Skylar still saw him as Oliver. "Oliver, I..." She bit her lip. "I might be pregnant." She whispered. "Who would be the baby's father?" Oliver asked gently. "The Annihilator raped me." She frowned, almost starting to cry. The tears almost didn't want to come out, falling slowly down her cheeks. It was like she was numb.

"What!?" Oliver almost yelled, but it wouldn't come out loud enough. "I'm going to kill him in I make it out alive." He hugged Skylar tightly, stroking her hair. "Experion already will once he finds out, even though he turned to the dark side with me not being on Caldera anymore. Or whatever made him reach his breaking point." Oliver nodded dumbly. "Sky, I have something I need to say too. I love you." Skylar mentally jumped up an down, even though it was pretty obvious that Oliver at least had a previous crush on her. "I love you too." She smiled widely as she blushed.

Oliver grabbed one of Skylar's hands, holding to his chest. "Sky, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Always and forever." Skylar sniffled, beginning to cry again. "Oliver, ..." She began just as he started to flat line. "No!" She yelled, trying to figure out a way to help, but without he powers, she knew she was useless. "Horace!" Skylar screamed in a panic, biting her lip so hard it began to bleed.

Horace rushed over with Kaz.. "I thought I figured out a way to save him... but I couldn't." Kaz mumbled, as Horace ran over to Oliver and Skylar, using the paddles to try and restart Oliver's heart. "I'm sorry, but he's gone." He said after a few tries. "No, it can't be like this. We were supposed to be a family!" Skylar shouted, vomiting forcefully in a nearby trash can. "Cool!" Kaz said, fascinated by the idea of throwing up before holding Skylar's hair out of the way of her face. _Wait, family? What does Skylar mean by her and Oliver supposed to be family. Did he get lucky with her and that's why she probably could be pregnant? _He thought, shrugging.

Oliver had rambled to Kaz since he needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't tell his parents or anyone else for that matter. All Kaz had gotten out of it was Skylar possibly being pregnant, since he didn't always pay attention. "Are you ok?" He asked the now dry heaving Skylar. Skylar shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Horace, I need you to give me an ultrasound." She demanded, choking on her own voice.

Horace just nodded, performing an ultrasound on Skylar. "There's two little babies, you're only about roughly 8 weeks along." Skylar sniffed and immediately broke down. First, the love of her life dies and then she finds out that she's pregnant with twins from being raped. _Fuck my life. _She glanced up at Horace, not wanting him to see her like that. "What happened, hija?" Skylar sniffled, hugging Horace. Him having pretended, and still pretending to be her father wasn't so bad after all. Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck softly. "The Annihilator... h-he.." She shook like a leaf. "He r-raped me." She whimpered.

"HE WHAT?!" Kaz roared. "I'm going to beat him so hard shit comes out of both ends." He slammed his fist on the receptionist's counter, then withdrew his hand in pain. "Kazzy," Skylar whimpered. Kaz frowned, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. _Oliver calls me that. Well he used too. _"If you went after him, he would just hurt you." Skylar sobbed, hugging Kaz. Kaz started sobbing too, holding Skylar as close to him as possible.

_This is my fault._

* * *

**WOO! The first part of this three shot is done. Poor Olly (Oliver) :(. Anyways, please read and review. I hope you liked it and I'll see you in the 2nd part.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**

***** Reposted as M since MoonlitShadowsOfTheHumanSoul got it deleted by lying. Like: How the fuck could this be M? It doesn't graphically describe rape, the cursing is debatable, like the f word in the 2nd part, but I curse a lot worse than Wallce and Clyde in the 2nd part sometimes, and since fanficiton. net never listens to you even if you spam them usually, i'm just reposting this as M for fear of my account being deleted. I mean, writing is my life. And I will have a more graphic rant about all this shit in the 3rd part, which I wasn't even close to finishing when it got deleted.**


	2. Cries In Vain

**~Part 2: Cries In Vain/The Poison ~**

* * *

Emma gasped as she woke up, shaking Tecton awake. "Tecton, I can-" She gasped for air. "B-barely breathe and my chest hurts." Tecton quickly checked her for injuries, finding non. Zip, zilch, nada. "It'll be ok, Horace will know what to do." Tecton said, picking up Emma bridal style to take her to mighty Med. Emma began to cough up blood as she leaned on Tecton before passing out. Tecton frowned, running even faster at this point, not even caring if anyone saw, just needing to save his Emma, Jackson's mommy.

Tecton rushed into Mighty Med. "What's wrong?" Horace asked, concerned. "Something's wrong with Emma." Tecton says rushed and panicked. Emma's chest rose and fell slower than normal. Horace and Benny rushed Emma to a room, allowing Tecton and Jackson to stay in the room but at a distance. As Horace began to treat Emma, Jackson started fussing. He wailed loudly, reaching for Emma and flailing his arms. As Jackson fussed, he ended up hitting Tecton in the face, right on his nose. "Ow!" Tecton rubbed his nose. "Be careful with your old man." He tried to bounce Jackson to calm him down. "Calm down buddy, your mom's going to be fine." Tecton tried, recovering from being his by his son, who had indeed inherited his super strength besides hurting Emma before he was born.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Benny suddenly yelled as Horace pushed Tecton out of the room. Tecton was speechless, he couldn't find a voice to question what was going on. _'Will she even be ok?'_ He thought. Jackson kept fussing, breaking into his hungry cry, which he didn't usually do because Emma would sense than he was hungry and then nurse and cuddle him. Kaz came over and handed Tecton a bottle of donated breast milk. Tecton tried feed Jackson the bottle but he absolutely refused the bottle, pushing it away and fussing even more, if that was possible.

Tecton continued to try and soothe Jackson, but nothing worked. He just wanted his mom. "Way to make daddy feel loved." Tecton sighed deeply as he rocked Jackson. Soon, after a while of rocking and trying to sing, Jackson fell asleep.

A little while later, Benny came back out to Tecton, shaking him awake since he had fallen asleep. "Emma was poisoned with a mixture of Cyanide, Arsenic, Heroin and Oxycontin." He told Tecton. "Will she be ok?" Tecton asks. "It's hard to say. She also had a non- epileptic seizure." Benny clarified. Tecton sighed, looking down at the sleeping Jackson. Jackson then woke up and began to fuss again, clearly wanting Emma. He was in her uterus for nine and a half months after all. He had been overdue, and Emma had to stay in Mighty Med as her pregnancy progressed because of how she was a normo and Jackson inheriting Tecton's powers.

"You can see her in a little while." Benny said, noticing Jackson fussing. "Has he eaten?" Tecton shook his head. "He's refusing anything but nursing from Emma." He explained. Benny nodded. "Must be a mama's boy them." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Tecton just sighed, barely laughing at the impromptu joke.

When Tecton was finally allowed to see Emma, he gasped. She was hooked up to many machines, including a ventilator with ivs dripping antitoxins and antidotes into her veins. It was obvious that she had almost died. Jackson cried softly, reaching for Emma. Tecton quietly sat next to Emma, setting Jackson down next to her and holding her hand. Emma didn't exactly stir, but she weakly curled her fingers around Tecton's hand in her 'sleep'. Jackson cooed softly, glad to be close to his mommy again. With the ventilator, it was impossible to tell whether she was breathing on her own or not. Tecton watched Emma sleep and made sure Jackson wouldn't roll off the bed- though her was only a month old, there was the problem that he had inherited Tecton's powers, including his Super Strength.

Tecton looked over as Emma started mumbling through the ventilator, still unconscious. "Daddy, stop, please stop. It hurts daddy." Even with the ventilator muffling her, her voice was raspy. Tecton gasped. He knew Emma's father was bed, but nod that bad as to abuse her. With his hand that wasn't holding her hand, Tecton reached up and ran his fingers through Emma's long, copper red hair. Emma stirred softly, groaning weakly in pain. "What happened?" She then blinked. "I can't see!" Emma reached out for Tecton, touching his face and hair. "You were poisoned." He explained to Emma. "Benny!" Tecton called. "What is it?" Benny asked, rushing in. "Emma woke up and now she can't see." Tecton explained. Benny nodded before looking at Emma's eyes with an Ophthalmoscope as Emma nursed Jackson. "The seizure must have somehow pinched her nerves, causing her to be blind temporarily." Benny told Tecton. "Temporarily? How long is temporarily?" He demanded. "I'm not sure." Benny said. "Calm down." He suggested.

"How can I calm down when someone almost murdered my fiancé, the mother of our one month old son?" Tecton asked smugly. "She's fine now though, you got her here in time." Benny reassured Tecton. "But if I didn't, she would be a goner since she's a normo and I can only heal myself." Tecton put his head in his hands. Benny sighed, not sure what else to do as he went to get a walker for Emma.

Over the course of the next few days, Emma had to figure out how to walk with a walker while seeing nothing but darkness. She kept Jackson close to her and leaned on Tecton. Tecton had to help Emma with everything, even feeding her. He didn't want to leave her but he needed to fight Megahertz and other villains. Since Emma still needed help, Tecton dropped Emma and Jackson off at Mighty Med so Kaz, Horace and Benny could stay with her and also help with Jackson.

As Emma sat with Jackson, she could help but notice how different it was without Oliver. She thought she felt bandages on Kaz's wrist, but she brushed it off. "Can you get me some water?" She asked. Kaz nodded, getting her a plastic glass of water with a straw, helping Anna sip it while she nursed Jackson again. One Jackson was done eating, Kaz changed him for Emma before Emma and Jackson took a nap together while they wait for Tecton.

* * *

**A Month And A Few Weeks Later:**

* * *

Emma screamed as she and Jackson were grabbed by Wallace. "Let's go bitch." Wallace dragged Emma to a van by her hair. She yelped in pain. _Tecton. _Emma started to cry softly, holding Jackson close to her. "Shut up." Wallace held a pistol to Emma's head. Emma whimpered, biting her lip so hard it began to bleed. Wallace held the gun to her head as he drove. "What to do with you? Cut your tongue out? No, I know. We'll have some fun first." Emma pulled Jackson closer to her. "Maybe we'll use the brat as Target practice." Wallace said, thinking aloud .

Emma immediately went into Mama bear mode, having gotten her sight back the Month before. "You could do what you want to mean but don't hurt Jackson or the new baby, if she's even still alive." Emma snarls at Wallace. "New baby?" Wallace asked. Emma sighs. "In my stomach, yes." She glared at Wallace. "Maybe I'll blow it to hell." Wallace said moving the pistols towards her stomach. "No." Emma growls then sighs. "I doubt she's still alive anyways." She looks down at her lap. Wallace chucked, keeping his eyes on the road. Emma sighs again then looks down. "Rape me all you want but I swear, if you put a hand on any of my children..." Wallace laughed. "Oh you swear, do ya? Who's got the gun right now?"

"Whatever." Emma sighed again. "You know for a prisoner you're awfully annoying." Wallace said. Emma rolls her eyes. "Well you're annoying too." She spat, keeping Jackson close and trying to scoot away from Wallace as best as she could.

Back at Tecton's house, the invisible dog whimpered and jumped on Tecton once he got home. "What's wrong boy?" Tecton asked. The invisible dog whines, dragging Tecton all around the house to see that Emma and Jackson were gone. "Where are they?" Tecton asks the dog. The invisible dog whined and pointed at his nose to where the lock to the back door was broken and some of Emma's blood was on the floor. "Fuck." Tecton swore as he saw the blood, following their tracks to where Wallace had had the van. He began to search the city for Emma, worried as Hell.

Tecton flew around town, spotting the van and hearing Emma with his super hearing. He landed a few feet away from the van, breaking the lock quietly and immediately untying Emma. Emma hugged Tecton, sniffling. "Are you alright?" Tecton asks. "Y-yeah." Emma stuttered. Tecton was able to fight Wallace and incapacitate him for the time being, flying Emma and Jackson back to Mighty Med.

"T-tecton, honey?" Emma asked, starting to cry fully as she sat on a bed inside Mighty Med. "What's wrong?" Tecton asked, hugging Emma. Emma sighed as she starts sobbing again. "Tecton, I found out I was pregnant again the other day and didn't get a chance to tell you, ... but..." She sighs deeply. "When Wallace kidnapped me, I hit my stomach and I think I had a miscarriage." Emma hugs Tecton tightly, still crying and not able to stop. "But..." Techton hugged her back. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone." Emma hugs Tecton even tighter. "It could have been a girl." She points down to all the blood still on her. "We're still waiting to see a doctor, but we're adopting Anna as our daughter now." Techton began to cry.

Emma laid her head on Tecton's shoulder as she cried, them went to the bathroom for a minute. When she came out she showed him the tiny body in her hands. Techton began crying even more mumbling something about "our poor lil girl." Emma cried even harder too. "Even with how many weeks she would be, she still had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes." "Our poor lil girl. She hadn't even been born yet." Techton mumbled. "I know." Emma says. "Can you get Horace?" Techton nodded as he let go of her to go get Horace. Emma waited. "Horace?" She asks softly, showing him the baby as she leaned on Tecton.

Horace looks at the dead baby, shocked. "Poor baby. Maybe we can plan a funeral for the unborn child." Tecton nodded dumbly as Emma nodded as well. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked Tecton. Tecton nodded as Emma gently handed him the baby. Techton held the dead baby and began crying even more. Emma huggged Tecton tightly, still crying. Techton handed Emma back their baby. Emma gently cradles her in her hands. "What should we name her?"

"I don't know. Won't naming her make it harder on us?" Tecton asked. Emma sighed as her and Tecton thought about names. "What about Samantha?" Emma asked quietly. Tecton nodded. "Samantha Abigail." Emma whispers. "Alright, poor Samantha." Tecton said. "I'll plan the funeral for Samantha," Horace replied, walking out of the hospital lobby. Both Emma and Tecton cried as they watched Horace leave.

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

* * *

"We're pregnant." Horace made the announcement about him and his girlfriend, now fiance, Hannah. Samantha would be kicking by now if she was alive. Emma thought bitterly, walking out of the hospital as Tecton followed her. "What's wrong?" He wrapped her arms around her waist. "What's wrong is not only did my father hurt me, and my uncle possibly still be after you, if the fact that It's the three-month anniversary of the miscarriage and our baby girl would be kicking by now!" She pushed Tecton away, rocking Jackson.

"Oh honey." Tecton said, hugging Emma tightly. "It'll be ok." He kisses her forehead. "You said that after her funeral, and nothing has changed." Emma started crying. "Sam is watching over her big brother, and we'll see her again someday." Emma bit her lip. "I just- I just wish things were different." She laying her head in the crook of Tecton's neck. Tecton nodded, hugging Emma tightly but being careful of his strength. "I know, I do too. But when we're both ready and Jackson's a bit older, we can have more kids, even though they wouldn't replace Sam." Emma laid next to Tecton on one of the bed as Tecton sung to her to the best of his abilities as they cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

_'Breathe. Listen for my footfall in your heart. I am not gone but merely walk within you. - Nicholas Evans'_

* * *

_ ~Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today. Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday. They said it'd bring some closure to say your name. I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends. Here we are, now you're in my arms, I never wanted anything so bad. Here we are, for a brand new start, living the life that we could've had. Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end. Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life, in heaven where we never say goodbye. -Skillet- Lucy~_

* * *

**I am so sorry if I made any of you guys cry while you were reading this. I'm almost pretty much crying now too. Nonetheless, I hope all of you guys liked this part, and I'll see you in the last part once I get to it.**

**I love you all so much.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**

***By the way, people name miscarried babies (mostly the ones where there was actually a little body and not just a blood clot), and stillborn babies so they can get closure. Like the song Lucy by Skillet- which is about an abortion that the couple regretted doing. If you're wondering: Wouldn't naming it make it harder? Like adding insult to injury? Well they name the baby they lost so they can grieve and have closure, and with stillbirth, they usually had a name already picked out for the baby or babies. And if you're thinking: Yeesh children are sounding more and more depressing by the ****moment, **miscarriages are because the baby wouldn't have survived anyways, so nature takes 'care' of it, or the baby didn't implant in a good spot in the uterus, or the mom falls or something, and they don't know the exact cause for a lot of stillbirths. Though some stillbirths are caused by certain infections and stuff.


	3. Bittersweet Memories

**~Part 3: Bittersweet Memories~**

* * *

Kaz sat by himself in his room, drinking some beer he had 'borrowed' from one of his older brothers. He didn't know exactly why he was drinking, but he did know one thing: It was his fault Oliver died. If he hadn't wanted Brain Matter to use his powers so he could cheat on his Biology lab, then maybe Oliver wouldn't have come into contact with his age/de-age powers. The caterpillars were supposed to turn into butterflies anyways right? _Haha, butt._ Unless someone had purposely given him caterpillars or caterpillar like worms that wouldn't turn into butterflies no matter what you did. His life was empty without Oliver, thought he was taking care of Skylar like Oliver would've wanted. Skylar was now almost five months pregnant. They were almost halfway done with possibly finding a way to get Skylar's powers back, but the babies were definitely going to have powers, especially Super Strength.

Kaz looked down at his wrists, scars, blood and all. Flat out he was the one who had done this. Oliver had been his best friend and a life without Oliver was a life not worth living. But he has to stay strong for Skylar. And the twins. But he couldn't help what he was doing either, especially since he was the one responsible for Oliver's death. The alcohol began to take affect, burning through his body as the rest of his beer burned down his throat. Kaz growled in anger and then punched the wall. He yelped in pain, cradling his hand. But he didn't care. He deserved to be in pain for what he did to Oliver.

Tears ran down Kaz's face, streaking his cheeks with wetness, as his eyes puffed up red. He dug in his sock drawer and pulled out his razor, cutting across the almost faded scars. He wanted to leave scars. Kaz bit his lip to keep from screaming as the pain increased. _I deserve this. I killed Oliver. And I need to be with him again._ Kaz thought before passing out.

Skylar gasped as she carefully climbed in through the window and saw Kaz. She knew where Kaz's house was from being the normo 'Connie' as a secret identity so she had begged Horace to drive her. "Kaz!" Skylar shouted, waddle- running over to him because of how big her belly had gotten in only five months of carrying the babies. She kneeled down next to him, touching his face and shaking him. "Horace!" Skylar yelled from the window. Luckily Kaz's parents weren't home and his other siblings were at friends and babysitter's houses. Horace looked up at Kaz's window to Skylar. "What's wrong? Is it the babies?" He asked frantically. Skylar shook her head. It's Kaz." She told Horace, yelping in pain, holding her stomach as the babies kicked her again and again with Super Strength. Horace ran in through the front door, freezing Kaz's older brothers and older sister. "Oh my God." He said when he saw Kaz, carefully picking him up.

Horace performed first aid on Kaz as him and Skylar got him to the car. "Will he be ok?" Skylar asked timidly. Horace sighed. "It's hard to say right now." Skylar frowned deeply, holding Kaz's hand as Horace drove. First she had lost Oliver, the love of her life, and now she was possibly loosing Kaz too. She just listened to his heartbeat, running her hands through his hair as the babies kicked up a storm.

* * *

**One week, Three Days later:**

* * *

Skylar sat by Kaz's hospital bed, resting her hands on her stomach. He had ivs sticking into him everywhere along with a bunch of monitors, with bandages covering the cuts on his wrists. "He's not getting better." She looked at Horace with soft brown eyes. Horace sighed. "I know." He paused, not sure if he really wanted to tell Skylar what he was about to say. "We may have to put him into a medical coma." Skylar gasped. "WHAT?!" She immediately started pacing despite the babies being heavy in her stomach. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he might start getting brain damage. And then that would be out only human option." Horace explained.

"Wait." Skylar and Horace looked up as a girl with long brown hair down to her butt, golden brown eyes, tan skin and a thick Irish accent came over to them. "I'm Elena. But introductions can come later. I can heal him." Horace looked at her. "You can?" Elena nodded. "I can't heal myself, which is what makes my bionics glitch when I get hurt but I can heal others. "She explained. "Horace, we have to." Skylar pleaded. Horace nodded. "Try to if you can." He told Elena.

Elena then went over to Kaz's bed, leaning over him as she put her hand on her chest and the other in his hair. Kaz began to mumble after a few minutes, blinking as he began to open his eyes. Thought they couldn't see it because of the bandages, his cuts began to close up. "What happened?" Kaz groaned, looking at Elena and Skylar. "You almost died." Skylar said flatly, trying to hide her emotions. "And she healed you." Horace added. "I'm Elena." She blushed. Kaz nodded. "You're pretty." He mumbled. Elena blushed, looking away from Kaz.

Kaz blushed as well, playing with one of his ivs. "Kaz, stop that!" Horace scolded before smiling. Kaz shrugged, looking at Skylar's stomach as the babies kick him. 'Ow!" Skylar blushed. "Of course it's ow, more so for me than you since they're in my stomach and they're going to have super strength!" Kaz nodded, picking at the bandages on his wrists and peeling them off since he was bored. Elena glanced at Kaz's wrists and then at Kaz. Kaz looked away, ashamed. He didn't think anyone besides himself knew his secret- not realizing Emma and a few other people had saw the bandages on his wrist before and didn't say anything.

Kaz was allowed to go home after a few days but he couldn't. So he just stayed in Mighty Med. He picked at his food as he ate, sitting with Skylar and Elena. He had a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, along with orange juice and a banana. Elena was just eating saltine crackers, blushing as Kaz looked at her and then looked at her stomach. Skylar was eating a cheese and veggie egg white omelet with milk, and she was staring at Kaz's banana. "Are you going to eat that?" They were supposed to make sure Kaz was eating all or most of his food, but it was a banana and bananas are good for pregnant people. Plus the food in the Mighty Med cafeteria isn't always that good. Kaz shook his head, handing Skylar the banana. Skylar ate the banana, smiling at Kaz and throwing the peal away.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaz asked Elena once Skylar left to do who knows what since people usually ate saltines as a meal when they were sick. Elena nodded and then shook her head before running to throw up in the trash can. Kaz frowned, holding her hair as she threw up violently, leaning on Kaz. "So you're not ok?" Kaz asked. Elena looked down at her swollen stomach before putting Kaz's hand on her stomach. Kaz's face twisted in shock and awe as he felt the nudges of life inside her. He had felt Skylar's babies kick and nudge before, but it felt different somehow this time. "You're pregnant?" Elena nodded and hugged Kaz. Kaz smiled slightly. Even thought he had known her for less than a week, he felt a connection with Elena.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

* * *

"Elena, will you go out with me?" Kaz practiced in the mirror. He was going to ask he out tonight. The connected feeling was still there, so he knew it would be ok to ask her and that she might be 'the one' despite everything. Kaz combed his hair, spiking it slightly with gel as he continued 'talking' to the mirror. He smiled as he thought of feeling Elena's babies kick and then frowned as he thought of Oliver. _He would've wanted to be there when Skylar gives birth._ Skylar wasn't that close to giving birth since she was only six months pregnant and the babies 'agreed' to stay in her uterus long enough to not be premature, but now Oliver isn't able to take care of Skylar and her babies, who Oliver should be the father of. _'And it's my fault._'

Kaz was helping Skylar put the nursery together, especially since the nursery furniture would be too heavy for her to life with the babies and because of the paint fumes. They had already picked out paint colors, having found out the genders. Kaz then climbed out of his window and began to walk to Mighty Med.

"Hey." Kaz said, smiling at Elena. Elena smiled back. "Hi Kaz." She hugged him. Kaz smiled as he hugged Elena back. "How are you and the little stinkers?" He chuckled. Elena was calling the babies 'little stinkers' because of how hard they had started kicking her. Elena giggled. "We're ok." Kaz smiled wider, wrapping his arms around her. "That's good." Elena blushed, leaning her head on Kaz's as the babies kicked, rubbing her stomach. Kaz placed his hand on top of hers as they walked, him taking her outside to a field near the hospital. It was filled with dandelions and other wildflowers, making it pretty romantic. He walked Elena over to a spot far away from the road that was bordering a forest.

After making Elena sit down, Kaz went around picking a bunch of dandelions, queen Anne's lace, Poppies, Irises, Pansies, Baby Blue Eyes, daffodils and a few Lilies. He also added a few dandelion leaves and tied the bouquet together with a rubber band he just happened to have in his pocket. Kaz then walked back over to Elena, holding the bouquet behind his back. "Ellie?" He asked softly, getting down on one knee as if he was going to propose. Which he wasn't... yet. "Yeah?" Elena looked up at Kaz. Kaz smiled at her. "Ellie, I've like-liked you since I met you, and I just feel some sort of connection with you. Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked as he presented the bouquet to her.

Elena gasped, hugging Kaz. "Of course I will. It's so beautiful." She kissed his cheek and she took the bouquet. Truth be told, she had started liking Kaz as well, though she was still cautious because of what her ex-boyfriend, Johnny had did to her. Her brother, Alister***** had been helping her with the pregnancy from the get go. Though he didn't exactly like the fact that his 'baby' sister (They were only a year and a half apart at most) was pregnant, she need support, especially with how their host family had also become their foster family their father was abusive, mostly towards Elena, and had also molested her, and their mother had began to turn to drugs; and besides, he was going to be an uncle.

Kaz then frowned, looking at Elena as he sensed something wrong. "Are you ok?" He gently wrapped his arms around her again. Elena nodded but then shook head and sniffled, looking away from Kaz as she flinched. "What's wrong?" Kaz gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. Elena sighed, hugging Kaz tightly as she cried. "My ex-boyfriend, Johnny, he r-raped me." She quickly looked away from Kaz again. "And my dad, h-he; he m-molested me." She buried her her face in Kaz's shoulder. "Mine and Alister's host family is also our foster family."

Kaz gasped, hugging Elena tightly. "I'll protect you." He gently kissed Elena's forehead then stomach. The babies squirmed and wiggled under Kaz's touch as he put his hands on her stomach. Elena smiled a little, hugging Kaz tightly. "Thank you." Kaz kissed Elena's forehead again. "I would do anything for you." Elena laid her head on Kaz's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"I'm hungry." Elena says after a little while. "Me too." Kaz told her. "What do you want?" He asked. "Bangers and Mash with Shepard's pie." Her Irish accent sounded angelic to Kaz. "What?" Elena had confused him. "I'm from Ireland remember?" She asked him, smirking as he Irish accent got thicker again. "Oh." Kaz just nodded. "There's a pub not too far from here." Elena said, getting up from the ground and using Kaz's shoulder as leverage to help her get up. Kaz smiled as he grabbed Elena's hand. Kaz blushed again, this time turning even more red- almost scarlet, as Elena kissed his cheek again.

Kaz and Elena made a quick spot to the room in Mighty Med that was reserved for her since the babies, and because of how she had fallen off the roof a few months ago at the house she and Alister were staying in, when she was up there to think and she had slipped on a loose shingle that she didn't know was there; to put the flowers in a cup of water.

Kaz wrapped his arms around Elena as the walked to the pub, looking around at the small bits of scenery. The flowers that were planted along with the dwarf cherry trees to provide oxygen were blooming, and there were a bunch of birds around, including robins, finches, and bluebirds. There were also seagulls looking for people to feed them, like giving them some of their french fries and things like that. Elena nuzzled Kaz's neck, the babies kicking against him. Kaz smiled, kissing Elena. It was sudden, but the connection he was feeling between them was too strong.

Elena was surprised, but kissed back as Kaz wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kaz pulled away, leading her into the pub.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later (One 1/2- Two Months):**

* * *

"I feel like a whale." Skylar complained, holding and rubbing her stomach as she sat besides Elena. "Me too." Elena agreed, rubbing her own stomach. Skylar was now about eight months pregnant, and Elena was about almost five months pregnant now as well. They were making Kaz wait on them, especially Skylar. They has Kaz pick them up sushi for lunch. Even though American 'doctors' were extremely overly cautious, making up non existent risks with sushi, licking cake batter, extremely small amounts of alcohol, etc, sushi was perfectly fine to eat during pregnancy.****** Skylar was partial to Salmon and Salmon egg sushi, along with California rolls, because they were pretty close (well as close as earth food could be) to her planet's food sources; while Elena liked Yellowtail Tuna, Miso Soup, Seaweed Salad and Tofu Pad Thai. Since she was from Ireland, Elena's first time trying sushi had been recently with Kaz, and she loved it right off the bat, though she still missed her mother's home cooked traditional meals.

"Uh, Kaz, Horace, Benny?" Skylar asked, looking around as she ate. "Yeah?" Kaz asked, not really paying attention. "MY WATER BROKE!" Skylar yells. 'What?" Kaz asked, rushing around, practically jumping up and down. Skylar nodded, pointing to the growing puddle or amniotic fluid. "Horace!" Kaz yelled. Not only was he worried for Skylar and her babies, as they weren't quite 36 weeks yet, not to mention their father was a villain, he was also really worried for when Elena gave birth to their kids. He had adapted to being considered their father, but that didn't mean he didn't have any more thoughts about going to be with Olivia. But he loved Elena too. It was a never ending cycle of conflicts.

Kaz grimaced as he heard Skylar scream, helping Benny and Horace get her onto a bed. "It'll be ok." Kaz said, holding Skylar's hand as he glanced at Elena. "It's ok, I understand.' Elena mouthed and whispered to Kaz. She knew that Kaz needed to be with Skylar during this time, as she had heard what had happened with Oliver. Kaz kept holding Skylar's hand as she was wheeled into the delivery room. As they paced the NICU,******* Kaz couldn't help but start worrying again. _What if Skylar's babies aren't ok? What if Elena goes into even earlier premature labor?_ If he wasn't trying to keep Skylar calm, he would have started pacing by now. It was very extremely rare that women died giving birth nowadays, especially with all the new medical inventions, but his thoughts kept drifting to all the worst case scenarios.

Skylar screamed out in pain, loudly cursing The Annihilator for giving her the babies. She loved them sure, but she didn't like all the pain. She would barely have stood the pain even if she had her powers/already had gotten her powers back. Kaz frowned, holding his hand out to Skylar again. "Squeeze." Skylar looked at Kaz and then nodded, squeezing his hand. "You're only four centimeters dilated." Benny told Skylar. _This is going to be a long night. _Both Kaz and Skylar thought. _I hope they're ok. _Skylar looked down to her stomach, which for now still contained her babies. Kaz sighed, glancing at Skylar, sitting next to her as Horace went to get a few extra things like towels and hot water, even though they had hospital equipment at the ready.

Skylar screams in agaony a half hour later as the contractions picked up more. She didn't really want an epidural despite the unbearable pain, she wanted to be able to feel hers _and Oliver's_ children coming into the world, and she wanted to be able to breastfeed them right away.******** That would be best for them and for her.********* Despite the way they were brought into the world, and how they weren't biologically Oliver's; _Oh my God I miss him._ Skylar sniffled. She still loved them regardless. She placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the babies move through her contractions.

"Ok Skylar, you're ten centimeters dilated, I'm gonna need you to push on the next contraction." Horace told Skylar, smiling giddily. _I love kids._ It was now 3:30 am. Elena was now sleeping on the couch in Skylar's room, Kaz was cuddled next to her, having just woke up again to go pee, but he had to hold it because now the babies were coming for sure. He wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead, grabbing Skylar's hand again. "It'll be ok." He muttered soothingly, rubbing her back with his other hand. "Now!" Horace said, watching the contraction monitor on Skylar's stomach, which was just a precaution given how skinny she was, and how more risky giving birth was while she still didn't have her powers. Horace didn't want to risk hurting the babies through giving Skylar her powers back _while_ she was pregnant, so they had decided to wait.

Skylar whimpered in pain, squeezing Kaz's hand as she started pushing, The whimpers soon turned into grunts that were also like moans. Giving birth wasn't exactly pleasurable- it was in the middle of both pleasure and pain. "1, 2, 3..." Horace counted out how long Skylar could hold the push. "Ok, I can see the top or his or her head. A few more pushes and he or she will be halfway out." They had found out the babies to be a boy and a girl, but, both of then keep flipping which one was in front of the other so it was impossible to tell who was going to be born first.

Skylar nodded, yelping in pain as she pushed again, squeezing Kaz and Benny's hands. Kaz kept repeating "It's going to be ok." It was more for himself than Skylar. Nothing was able to get rid of his worries. Many babies were still stillborn without knowing the cause, something he wouldn't with on anyone. ********** He just hoped his and Elena's babies would be ok. He didn't want her to go through the grieving process over one of her babies, now and in the future, not matter what happened between them. He loved her too much.

"The head is out!" Horace said, hovering over Skylar. Skylar smiled painedly, taking a deep breath before pushing more. "It's a boy!" Horace said when the baby was fully out, wrapping him in a baby blue towel before handing him to Skylar. Skylar started crying as she looked at her newborn son. "He looks like Oliver..." She trailed off. Kaz nodded, hugging Skylar while being careful of the baby as Skylar began to nurse him with her colostrum. "I think his sister's coming!" Skylar yelped, handing the boy to Kaz. She started pushing again, holding Horace and Benny's hands this time. Kaz cradled the boy, holding him close. "You do like your proper daddy..." He sighed. He really did miss Oliver, after all they had know each other since they were born, practically before.

Skylar screamed in pain again as she pushed the second baby out. "She's breech!" Horace yelled, rushing over to the end of the bed. ******* Skylar looked at Horace. "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to have a C section." She was scared of surgery, as she didn't have her powers anymore, so she had the survival rate of a normo, plus she had never had surgery before. Horace shook his head. "There's no time, plus you already had her brother. Do you think you can push her out without help?" Skylar nodded but shrugged before pushing again. "She's stuck." She yelled in pain. Horace then put on shoulder length gloves and stuck his hands into Skylar's uterus to free the baby. "It feels like her head is stuck." Skylar said. Horace nodded, turning the baby around and guiding her out of Skylar. "That's how she was stuck." He handed the second baby to Skylar. "She's so tiny." Skylar remarked. Tinier than her brother."

Horace nodded. "He must have been stealing food from her. She's healthy though, I think. He's 7 pounds, seven ounces and eighteen and a half inches long. She's five pounds, one ounce and thirteen inches long." He pulled the bloody gloves off, tossing them into the trash. Skylar gently cradled the tiny baby, letting her have colostrum as she sang to the babies. "They need names.." Kaz nodded. "Jacob. Jacob Oliver. I was Olly was here to see them." She whispered, starting to cry. "Me too." Kaz said, nodding as he started crying too. "That's a good name for him." She then looked down at her tiny newborn girl. "Abigail Olivia." Kaz smiled and nodded. Jacob Oliver and Abigail Olivia Valentine." He joked about Skylar's alias.

Skylar nodded before yawning. "Yeah." Kaz yawned too. "You should get some sleep. We all should." Skylar nodded, putting the head of the bed flat before falling asleep with Jacob and Abigail on either side of her as Kaz laid back next to Elena. He made sure not to accidentally wake her up since the babies were already waking her up a million times to go pee and puke, though he was surprised that Skylar's screaming hadn't woken her up. Kaz just shrugged. _She can just meet Jacob and Abby tomorrow._ He kissed Elena's forehead, wrapping his arms around her growing middle.

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

Elena shook Kaz awake, holding her stomach. "Huh?" Kaz mumbled sleepily. "My water broke!" Elena practically yelled, struggling to get out of bed because of how the babies had dropped into her pelvis. "What?! Shit!" Kaz yelled, rushing out of bed to get Elena in his car, which his mom had gotten him for his 16th birthday.************ "Uh Kaz?" Elena snicked. "You need pants. And maybe a shirt and shoes." She told his, still giggling. Kaz blushed as he looked down and saw that he was just in his boxers, no socks. Elena had had her hospital bag packed for a while, since it seemed like the babies were always trying to kick their way out.

Kaz rushed to change into clothes and then grabbed Elena's hospital bag since with all the stuff they would need it would be too heavy for her to carry, especially with the babies. The wildflowers that Kaz had given Elena when he first asked her out were in a vase on their dresser, since Elena had hung them up upside down so they could dry out. "You need to hurry up!" Elena scolded as they got on the highway. There was still traffic despite how late at night it was. Kaz grimaced and nodding, pressing the gas pedal harder. He didn't know how he could deliver the babies if they came before they got to the hospital.

Elena started breathing heavier as the contractions got more painful, like she was being stabbed multiple times in her stomach and back. The babies wanted out. And they wanted out quickly. Kaz helped her out of the car quickly as he parked the car after skidding into the parking lot of Mighty Med/St. Anne hospital. Elena was whimpering and yelping in pain by now, the babies clearly were going to come soon. Kaz frowned, his eyes laced with worry as he carried Elena into Mighty Med. "Elena's water broke!" Kaz yelled at Alan, needing him to go get Horace and Benny. "Horace isn't here." Alan said. "He went to some kind of convention. I wasn't paying attention." Kaz's eyes widened. "Oh shit." This, he wasn't prepared for: taking care of an in labor girlfriend almost by himself.

"Benny, do you know how to deliver a baby?" Kaz asked after running to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Benny shrugged. "A little bit." Kaz looked alarm. "A little bit?! You only know how to deliver a baby a little bit!" Benny rolled his eyes. "Why?" Kaz smacked Benny. "Because Elena's water broke!" He ran back to Ellie as Benny followed him. "Kaz..." Elena whimpered, shaking. It hurts so much." She whined before throwing up from the pain and the babies pressing on her insides as they moved into her birth canal. Kaz frowned, holding her hair. "It'll be ok." _I hope._ He added mentally. Elena nodded, shaking again. "Benny!" Kaz yelled at him.

Benny checked Elena. "She's eight centimeters dilated. It's not yet time for the babies to come." Kaz ran his hands through Elena's hair as she cried in pain, trying to soother her. "I'm sorry, if you want I won't even get you pregnant with my kids when they're older." He tried to make her laugh. "I'll get neutered." Kaz grimaced. He didn't want to loose his manhood, though he'd be ok with just not having more kids. He hated seeing Elena hurting.

"Ok, I really think the babies are coming now." Elena said after not even a little while. Benny checked her again just in case before looking at Kaz. "She's right, Elena's ten centimeters dilated now." Kaz took a deep breath, grabbing Elena's hand. "You can do this." He encouraged her. Elena screamed in pain as she started pushing, the first baby coming out easily after she finished struggling to push out his head. "Kaz!" Elena screamed in pain again. Kaz looked down as the baby came out. "He's beautiful Ellie." Benny caught the baby. "It's a boy!" He wrapped the big little boy in a blanket before handing him to Kaz and Elena. "He's so chubby." Elena smiled, kissing Kaz. "He looks like you." Kaz played with Elena's hair as she nursed the baby, taking time with him beofre his sister was born. "Patrick." Elena smiled wider. "Perfect. Patrick Johnathan." Kaz smiled wider. "Perfect." He repeated, hugging her tightly while being careful of Patrick. Benny smiled at them. "He's eight pounds exactly and 16 inches long."

"His sister's coming!" Elena warned as she started pushing out the next baby. Nothing happened. "What's going on?" Kaz asked nervously. Benny felt Elena's stomach. "She's not breech." He said before doing an ultrasound. She's lying transversely.************* It would be too risky to turn her manually with exactly how she is laying and where she is in Elena's uterus." Kaz looked at him. "We're going to have to do an emergency Cesarean section." Kaz frowned. "Ellie _and_ the baby are going to both be ok right?" He was antsy. Benny just nodded, not going into details. "Go scrub in. I'll go get Dr. Levine." Kaz kissed Elena. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Elena sniffled, looking down at Patrick. A nurse, which was Phillip, took Patrick to the nursery before wheeling Elena to the OR as Benny and Dr. Levine scrubbed in.

Dr. Levine installed the spinal block on Elena, using one specially formulated for people, men or women, that had super senses and wouldn't hinder babies from nursing after they were born. Kaz had finished washing up and putting on scrubs, going over to Elena and grabbing her hand. "It's going to be ok Ellie." Elena sniffled again, looking up at Kaz as Benny started the incision. Thankfully, she actually couldn't feel anything this time. Kaz peaked over the curtain they had put up. "There's a lot of blood, some yellow stuff, and your stomach is in a bucket." ************** He told Elena, giving her a play by play. Elena grimaced then started laughing slightly.

As Benny cut into Elena's uterus, the water around the second baby broke, spewing onto the floor. Kaz chuckled. Elena looked at Kaz. "You have a lot of amniotic fluid in you." He explained. Elena blushed slightly as she giggled. Benny quickly grabbed the baby, pulling her away to a warming try. "Is she ok?" Elena perked up when she didn't even hear a whimpered. "I'll go see." Kaz reassured, walking over to Benny. Benny was cleaning the gunk out of the baby's airways. "What happened to her?" Kaz asked, concerned. "I think she just got some gunk blocking her airways." The baby then began to cough.

Kaz immediately smiled as he heard _his_ daughter cough and then make whimpering noises before crying softly. He used his phone to take a picture of her like he did with Patrick before going back over to Elena as she started getting stitched up once the placentas were removed. "Our daughter is ok. She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Kaz kissed Elena gently, minding the bandages and incision as the curtain was taken down and Benny handed Elena their little girl. The baby looked around the operating room before her hazel eyes settled on Kaz and Elena. She smiled up at them as Elena began to nurse her carefully. "She's eight pounds and sixteen inches long just like her brother." Benny told them.

Elena giggles. "Our perfect family." Kaz smiled. "What about Kathrine for her?" Elena thought for a moment. "Charlotte?" Kaz looked at her. "Olivia?" Elena smiled at Kaz. "Kathrine Olivia Charlotte Marks-McCormick." Kaz nods. "I always hated my last name." Elena giggled. "Well if you want, if we get married, you could take me name." Kaz shook his head. "With you, I like my last name." Elena blushed as Kaz kissed her again and she was wheeled back into her room to recover from the c section.

"They're beautiful Ellie." Kaz whispered, playing with her hair. Elena yawned and smiled at Kaz. "They are, Kazzy." Kaz chuckled. You should get some sleep." Elena nodded, falling asleep right away because of how tied she was, her water having broke at midnight and it now being five thrity in the morning. Kaz carefully laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her He kissed her forehead before falling asleep. She was the love of his life.

Later that day, Kaz and Elena were woken up by Patrick and Kathrine crying. Kaz changed their diapers before taking them over to Elena. Elena groggily nursed them, still tired. Patrick and Katherine gurgled, drooling slightly as they ate. "How are you feeling?" Horace asked, coming into the room. "I'm alright." Elena said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here, Uranus needed help with the Super Hero Hospital there." Elena shrugged. "It's fine, you were needed there and Benny and Dr. Levine deliver Patrick and then did the C section for Kathrine." She explained.

"C section?" Horace asked. "Is everything ok?" Elena nodded. "Kathrine was just stubborn and lying in a way where she couldn't be turned manually." Horace nodded. "At least you guys are ok." Elena nodded. "Our beautiful babies. We named them Patrick Johnathon and Kathrine Olivia Charlotte." Horace smiled. "Those are cute names." Elena nodded. "They are." Horace smiled, checking on Elena's ivs and catheters. "I have to go check on Hannah now." He said before leaving.

"Do you need anything?" Kaz asked Elena. "Maybe some water and jello?" Elena asked. "On it." Kaz said, going to the cafeteria. He brought Elena back her water and Jello, and some pudding. "Thank you." Elena said, taking the jello and pudding. "Finally I can actually eat food." Kaz nodded. "Whcih is god, because you need to have strength for the babies." Elena nodded. "I do. They love their daddy too." Kaz blushed and looked down at Kathrine and Patrick. They smiled up at him as Kaz sat back down next to Elena. He rocked them to sleep once Elena was done nursing them.

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

Elena was leaning on Kaz as she sat next to Skylar, both of them nursing their babies. Skylar was leaning on Alister, with his arms wrapped around her. Skylar still loved Oliver but she couldn't just sit there depressed. She knew that even more after Jacob and Abigail were born. They had become her life. And then, she somehow fell in love with Alister. Of course, when Jacob and Abigail were old enough, Skylar would tell them about their 'real' dad. Of course, by their 'real' father, she ment Oliver. She would never be able to tell them about The Annihilator. It would be too much.

"Dada." Jacob and Abigail babbled. Skylar glanced at Alister, tears in her eyes. _If Oliver was still here, he would've loved to hear them say that._ She thought, sniffling. But what Skylar didn't know, is that Oliver _was_ watching them. Oliver had gone to heaven, but he liked to stay in the spots that were between heaven and earth. He watched Skylar as she played with Jacob and Abigail. They were two months away from being a year old. He had missed so much in their lives not being able to physically be there for them and Skylar.

Oliver looked like he did before the mishap with the aging powers- with one exception. He had small off-white wings coming out from his shoulder blades. "I still love her..." He watched silently as Skylar rocked Jacob and Abigail to calm them down when they started fussing. Even though they couldn't see him, he gently touched Jacob and Abigail's heads. That was the closest he would get to holding his own child. He touched Skylar's hair next, feeling the softness of her naturally dark brunette locks.

Skylar looked up, feeling someone else touch her, but seeing nothing. _I'm going insane,_ just great. She thought, glancing at Alister before looking down at Jacob and Abigail. Jacob and Abigail reached for Oliver, being able to sense him. Oliver smiled at them. "I love you guys." He whispered. _'Now I'm hearing things.' _Skylar snorted. "Da... da " Jacob and Abigail pointed to Oliver. Skylar looked at them and then at Alister. "That's weird." Alister nodded. "It is weird." Skylar shrugged. "Well they are babies, maybe they sense something." Alister shrugged as well. "Maybe," Oliver chuckled at Skylar. "I'll be back later." He whispered before leaving. As soon as Oliver left, Jacob and Abigail started crying.

Skylar looked back down at Jacob and Abigail. "There's nothing there." Jacob and Abigail kept crying. "Looks like they need a nap." Skylar blinked her tired eyes, glancing at Alister. Alister nodded, taking Jacob and Abigail from Skylar. "Their mam needs a nap too." *************** He smiled at her. Skylar smiled back at Alister, sighing a little. He wasn't the same as Oliver, nor did he fill the void in her heart or soul. But she still loved him somehow. Skylar sighed, putting Jacob and Abigail itno their crib. They shared a crib since they had shared her womb and they wouldn't sleep without each other, even though they had two cribs.

Skylar laid down on her bed. She had moved in with Alister and his and Elena's host/foster family. Alister tucked her in, kissing her forehead before laying next to her until she fell asleep. Skylar tossed and turned, shaking as she slept. Alister frowned, trying to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself. Even with Alister trying to comfort her, she kept shaking.

_The Annihilator grabbed Skylar, pulling her close to him. Skylar kicked out at him, but her ignored her, tearing her clothes off. SKylar tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tightened up her muscles, trying to protect herself. The Annihilator just continued undressing her, ignoring her shaking._

* * *

Skylar woke up in a lukewarm sweat, cold sweat from her dream, mixed with hot sweat from the sweltering California heat. Alister frowned. "Skye, are you alright?" He asked. "I just had a bad dream." Skylar said as she sat up. "And it's hot in here." Alister nodded, kissing Skylar's forehead. "I'll go turn the air conditioner up." Skylar nodded again, going to check on the babies. She changed their diapers again before nursing them briefly and giving them some peach baby food- which was the same baby food she had fed Oliver before he died.

Skylar sighed. If Oliver had gone away, they would be a happy family, maybe even engaged. She had thought it was cute how Oliver had had a crush on her. It was a nice, but... interesting change from everything that happened on her home planet, Caldera. "Even their burps are cute." Alister remarked, going back over to Skylar. Skylar nods. "Yeah." She said sadly, sighing again. Alister looked at her. "I know you miss Oliver. Even though I only met him once, when I had to take Ellie to Mighty Med when she fell off the roof and I found out for sure that she was pregnant, but he was a good person." His Irish accent was thick and rough. Skylar sighed yet again. "I miss him a lot, ok. He was the first person besides Horace I told about how the Annihilator raped me, and the first person who found out about me being pregnant after Horace did the tests." She started walking away, putting the babies in their playpen. Alister frowned, trying to follow after Skylar.

Skylar walked up to the roof, looking out at the sky. "Oh Oliver, I just wish you were here. I love Alister, but I _love_ you." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Skye..." Oliver frowned, touching her face. "I still love you. I still don't know why I had to leave so early, but I'm having fun in heaven. Well as much fun I could have without you." Skylar looked up, feeling someone touch her face. "Alister...?" Skylar looked around, frightened. Oliver shook his head, revealing himself. "Oliver?!" Skylar yelled, surprised. "Skylar..." Oliver whispered, puttting his finger over Skylar's mouth as in 'Shh.'

"I still love you." Skylar whispered. "I know. I love you too." Oliver said, kissing her. It wasn't cheating on Alister if they semi- dated when he died and if he was an angel. Plus, he still meant so much to her. Skylar hugged Oliver tightly. He was almost ghost- like. But even though she had never seen a ghost, he knew he wasn't one. Not only did his wings give that away, but he wasn't see through either. Oliver smiled slightly at Skylar. "How are the kids doing?" Skylar smiled. "Jacob and Abigail?" Oliver nodded. "They're doing great." Skylar said, leaning into him. Oliver still smelled like himself, the musky, sweaty smell mixed with Irish Spring soap and Old Spice deodorant. She inhaled his intoxicating sent, resting her head on his shoulder.

Oliver smiled, kissing Skylar again as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish things were different. If I was Greek, I would choose to be reborn." **************** Skylar nodded. "But now I realize, regardless of life or death, you were still here." Oliver sighed as he smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is true." He nodded. Skylar smiled back at Oliver. "There was this weird moment earlier where the babies said 'dada' to thin air. Was that you?" Oliver chuckled, blushing. "Yep. They're really, really cute." Skylar nodded. "And they're ours. Jacob looks like you." Oliver blushed. "I noticed. Did you get your powers back?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Skylar shook her head. "Horace and Kaz are trying to work on it, but Kaz is busy with Elena and Horace is busy with Hannah." Oliver nodded. "Oh..." He then looked back at Skylar. "I actually had something I was trying to work on."

Skylar gasped. "Really?" She practically jumped into his arms. Oliver nodded again. "Anything for you." Skylar sniffled, kissing Oliver more passionately. Oliver kissed back on again, surprised. He looked into her deep brown eyes with his light, almost hazel ones. Skylar blushed deeply, turning scarlet red as she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Oliver played with her hair. "It's ok." He then reached over and pulled a notebook from his seemingly bottomless pockets. Skylar looked at it. "Your notes?" She asked softly. Oliver nodded, opening the notebook and showing it to her. "Yeah." Skylar skimmed through Oliver's neat, slanted cursive writing, just staring at the text. "Oliver, oh my god." Oliver nodded. "There could be many different reason why you lost your powers, though we know The Annihilator is at fault in at least some way."

Skylar nodded softly, leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Is there a chance I could ever get my powers back? Even though before Horace said that the only way for a superhero to get their powers back was by catching the normo flu?" Oliver hesitated but nodded. "Even though he said that, some superheros still don't go to hospital either because they don't know Mighty Med exists of they need to hide. Plus, you're one of the superheros with powers you were born with." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. Skylar blushed, smiling at Oliver. "Thank you. For everything. I.. I never got the chance to tell you that with all the crap going on." Oliver smiled back at her. "You don't have to thank me. I would've helped you regardless."

Skylar sniffled a little. "I love you so much." Oliver smiled lightly. "I love you so much too." Sky yawned as she laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Does mama need another nap?" Oliver teased, smiling wider at Skylar. Skylar giggled. "I guess so. Jacob and Abigail are probably hungry again too." Oliver nodded. "I guess I'll leave you with that now." Skylar frowned, glancing up at Oliver with puppy dog eyes. "Please stay." Oliver hugged Skylar before placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Skye but I can't. I have to go back eventually. I promise I'll come back another day." Skylar sniffled. "Promise?" She asks softly. Oliver nodded again, kissing Skylar. "Promise. We still need to figure out how exactly to get your powers back after all."

Skylar hugged Oliver before going back into the hose. She saw Alister asleep and giggled. Skylar smiled again, breastfeeding Jacob and Abigail before falling asleep. Oliver flew back over the boarder between Heaven and Earth*****************, going to his little 'apartment.'

* * *

**Four Months Later:**

* * *

Kaz walked down to Oliver's grave. He hadn't been back here since Oliver's funeral almost two years ago. He kneeled down before the headstone, with the words that were engraved into the back of his mind like they were engraved into the imitation marble: _Here lies Oliver Jacob Short,_**************_ a wonderful son, friend and person. He always stood for what was right and good. And for this we shall forever cherish his memory. May 30th, 1999- April 3rd, 2014_ Kaz sighed. There was a reason why he hadn't gone to visit Oliver's grave. It was just too painful. He grew up with Oliver, they were only born a few days apart, and even before they were born, they were friends. Their mothers would hand out, and fetus Kaz would kick fetus Oliver. Oliver would kick back, but not as hard. Kaz chuckled as he remembered his mom telling him that story.

It was like something, even a spiritual force willed them to be friends despite their differences. Like how Oliver was always the more responsible one. There was no doubt about that. Though Kaz was learning how to take care of kids, especially babies and toddlers, he had his moments. Like how in the first few weeks of being a dad, Patrick was always peeing on him. And Kathrine would always spit up if she was given a bottle, even if there was breast milk in the bottle. Luckily that was only a problem when Elena had to go to court to testify against her father. Otherwise, Kathrine and Patrick only really spit up first thing in the morning or before they went to bed.

Parenthood was a heck of journey, and Kaz was glad he was going through it with someone he loved and who loved him back. Like any aspect of life, it had it's up and downs, but it all worked out in the end. Kaz was also glad that he got the chance to help Skylar as well. After all, powers or no powers, she still was Skylar Storm, one of his and Oliver's favorite superheros of all time besides Tecton and Solar Flare.

Kaz's, and even Oliver's parents helped a lot too. Horace let them tell their parents about Mighty Med eventually, as long as they themselves promised to either keep their mouths shut or be cubed. Kaz chucked again remembering that. Horace really was too nice to be totally threatening unless he really tried. Through working at Mighty Med, they had not only made friends, they had gained a 2nd family. Which was great since some of Kaz's brothers were in jail, and his father was in the army so he can't always see them.

'I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend.'******************* Kaz smiled as he remember Elena dragging him to see The Fault In Our Stars with her. He actually like the movie, and he hated to admit it, but he did.. kinda.. cry watching it. Sure, he hadn't even read the book, but what Hazel went through with Augustus was kinda similar to what he went through with Oliver, it just happened over a longer period of time.

'You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you.' With everything that had happened, that quote just summed up Kaz's life perfectly now.

Kaz looked at Oliver's headstone again, placing the bouquet of Lilies on the ground in front of it. "Oliver, I'm so sorry for everything I did. I never meant to hurt you, and I wish I could have saved you for Skylar and the twins." He lightly kissed the cold marble. "You're like the brother I wish I had."

* * *

***Footnote #1- Yes I do mean Lab Rats' Alister. I wish he would be in more episodes.**

****Footnote #2- All this is extremely true, I've done enough research to know this, listeria, aka bacteria infections from lunch meat are EXTREMELY rare. And who besides my dad microwaves a sandwich? (That's what they say to prevent it.) Most fish used in sushi don't have parasites that attack them internally, or parasites at all. And you can't get bacteria infections from fresh fish. Fresh fish isn't supposed to smell fishy. And they HAVEN'T even studied effects of extremely small amounts of alcohol- like a drink a week that is HALF of a drink, HALF a glass of wine, or just a couple sips of vodka coolers/Alcoholic beer. The babies in Europe, even with the mums drinking a bit, NEVER get fetal alcohol syndrome. That only happens to the really heavy drinkers. Obviously I don't promote alcohol or drugs while carrying a new little life, but these are complete facts. And raw eggs and milk nowadays are usually pasteurized. That's why a lot of people have lower immune systems. And all the allergies are crazy. I'm only Allergic to Penicillin and similar antibiotics. That's why once my grandpa finds his dogs tags from the Navy eventually, we're going to make custom copies with the right information for me, like how my Blood Type is A-. Mum has O-, Dad (who I don't see anymore since he's a *censored*) has A- too.**

*****Footnote #3- For those that don't know, the NICU is the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, which is where the premature babies or sick babies go in the hospital.**

******Footnote #4- The pain meds they use for C Sections and epidurals not only make the mothers feel nothing, which makes them not know when to push with vaginal births with epis, but they'll make the babies sleepy and not able to latch on to their mother's nipples. In this country there is TOO MANY unnecessary C sections, like vag birth IS possible with twins, Triplets, even Quads. Vaginal births help push the fluid out of premature babies lungs, something that can't be done or stimulated unnaturally/artificially and Vaginal births after C Sections are also WAY better than repeated C sections. C-Section scars from GOOD doctors that were let heal properly have 1 in a BILLION chance of rupture. And vaginal breech births are usually healthier for both mum and baby(ies). Home births are also better now too, because UNNECESSARY interventions are VERY HARMFUL. Plus there are hospital that STILL or only just STARTED taking horrible care of their patients and not cleaning properly so there is bacteria IN THE HOSPITAL that can endanger the mum and baby, EVEN KILLING THE BABY(IES) DEPENDING ON THE BACTERIA.**

*******Footnote #5- Breastmilk is always best. I understand if you have a disease that can be passed through breastmilk, BUT donated milk is always an option is places where milk banks are available. Formula is too artificial, with chemicals to preserve it and it is also very fattening since it does contain sugar but they don't list it. With formula you also usually overfeed your baby, regardless of what kind of bottle nipple you use. Formula sets you baby up to be overwight/obese. Chubby babies are cute/semi-cute, Obese, ugly adults ARE NOT. Babies at least need colostrum, the very first milk all mammals produce, no matter what if your healthy. Breastfeeding doesn't cause saggy breasts, growing old does.**

********Footnote #6- There are still a lot of babies that are stillborn and miscarried, and most, if not almost all of the stillbirths they don't know the cause of. They say that a lot of miscarriages are because the baby wouldn't have survived anyways, but they need to actually do more studies instead of making women lose a bunch of babies. Some women have had many miscarriages and stillbirths, like 7+. They don't want to give up having a child of their own, and the cost of IVF and surrogacy is getting WAY too much because of the scientists and government that are selfish and want to keep women that want to have families from having them. Yes, we only have overpopulation from the technology that keeps people that wouldn't have survived a long time ago alive, and how people have more-ish kids now a days.**

*********Footnote #7- Breech is when the baby is feet (footling breech) or butt (posterior breech) first instead of head (normal birth position of baby) first. Breech babies can be born vaginally, a lot of modern Doctors are really C section happy. Depending on the birth situation, Breech is/can be just a variation of normal.**

**********Footnote #8- Since the timeskips, I'm basing Kaz's age off of how in real time right now Bradley Steven Perry is 15 since his birthday is November something (I forgot what day :( ) (And he was born in 1998) and I'm 15 too since he's a few months older than me as I was born in February 9th of 1999.**

************Footnote #9- When a baby is lying transversely, the baby is lying sideways across the uterus and they usually need a c section depending on if there is enough time to turn the baby or the doctor doing it is an asshole or what.**

************Footnote #10- That is a reference to this one blog post I read, this lady's husband looked over the surgery curtain. lol Hehe.**

*************Footnote #11- 'mom' in Irish.**

**************Footnote #12- I just started reading The Son Of Neptune, and I am on chapter... 24 or 25?**

***************Footnote 13- I'm sorry for the mention about heaven. I was raised in a Catholic family, and if Heaven is really for sure real (I'm not sure what I believe anymore), then surely Oliver would go to Heaven. Kaz too, even though he's sorta an idiot. A cute idiot, though.**

****************Footnote 14- I had to do that, I mean, Jake Short for crying out loud.**

*****************Footnote 15- I LOVE The Fault In Our Stars SO Much. I saw it opening day, and I dragged my boyfriend with me and my mum even though I knew I was going to fucking ctu. I went trough at least 2 1/2- 3 tissues packs, and then just sat there crying for ten minutes after the movie was over. But Augustus! GOD DAMMIT John Green!**

**So this was SO long but it's perfect. And I am so pissed off about Moonb*tch's lies- even though she apologized, the admins here (for ) chose her lies to be the time to actually pay attention to us and removed this when It's not too explicit to be T- what's allowed for the ratings is TOO vague. There are such things as T rated sex scenes- the only person that can actually do a fade to black sex scene is Veronica Roth (It's not one of the really big spoilers for Allegiant, but sorry anyways.) And Semi- fade to black T sex scene: John Green (It wasn't really fade to black- the part in the book which equates to the part in the preview where Hazel says 'We're a hot mess.' Yeah, that part. But I'm dealing with so much der'mo (shit in Russian) it's just not funny at all.**

**So really, following these guidelines with the vagueness of ones (K is G, K+ is PG, T is PG-13 (The same rating as The Fault In Our Stars movie, hunger games, etc), M is R, and MA is NC-17) this was/is only bordering on M/R, while the cursing in my author's note makes this R on Wattpad.**

**G - This story is suitable for readers of all ages. There are no drugs or sexually explicit content mentioned in the story. There is no nudity and body parts are not described in a sexual way. There is minimal swearing and violence is not described in great detail. Language may sometimes be impolite, but does not use expressions that would not be found in common, everyday conversation (ie. "What the Hell" and "Screw off" are okay if used rarely).**

**PG - A story rated PG might not be appropriate for young children. Romantic situations may be described with some details, though anything explicit is left to the reader's imagination. There may be more violent and scary scenes than would be found in a G story. Wounds and injuries may be described with some graphic explanations. Generally, the story will include some mature themes, characters and actions. Descriptions of drug use, if included, are vague. Occasionally, characters may use light swear words in frustration but not very often.**

**PG-13 - Includes mature stories that may include occasional scenes of a lightly sexual or violent nature. There might be mention of drug use or abuse and other mature themes that could be inappropriate for younger readers. Characters use more mature language and swearing. Sexual scenes are described with some details. Stories rated PG-13 may also contain some graphic descriptions of violence and injury and reveal darker and more mature motives behind characters' actions than is appropriate for younger readers.**

**16+ (currently R) - The content of the story is considered "adult". Mature themes including violence, sexuality, strong language and substance abuse can be included, but must be used to drive forth the story plot rather than to sensationalize it. R rated content may include stories that touch upon or refer to themes such as: serious drug use, prostitution, sex, suicide, and all types of abuse.**

**Here's another thing from another site that contains NC-17:**

**General Audiences:** A G-rated ebook contains nothing in theme, language, nudity, sex, violence or other matters that, in the view of the author, would offend parents whose younger children read the ebook. The G rating is not a "certificate of approval," nor does it signify a "children's" book. Some snippets of language may go beyond polite conversation but they are common everyday expressions. No stronger words are present in G-rated ebooks. Depictions of violence are minimal. No nudity, sex scenes or drug use are depicted in the book.

**Parental Guidance**: book should be investigated by parents before they let their younger children read it. The PG rating indicates, in the view of the author, that parents may consider some material unsuitable for their children, and parents should make that decision.

**Parents Strongly Cautioned:**A PG-13 rating is a sterner warning by the author to parents to determine whether their children under age 13 should read the book, as some material might not be suited for them. A PG-13 book may go beyond the PG rating in theme, violence, nudity, sensuality, language, adult activities or other elements, but does not reach the restricted R category. The theme of the book by itself will not result in a rating greater than PG-13, although depictions of activities related to a mature theme may result in a restricted rating for the book. Any drug use will initially require at least a PG-13 rating. More than brief nudity or description thereof will require at least a PG-13 rating, but such nudity in a PG-13 rated book generally will not be sexually oriented. There may be depictions of violence, but generally not both realistic and extreme or persistent violence. A book 's single use of one of the harsher sexually-derived words, though only as an expletive, initially requires at least a PG-13 rating. More than one such expletive requires an R rating, as must even one of those words used in a sexual context. The author nevertheless may rate such a book PG-13 if s/he feels that most American parents would believe that a PG-13 rating is appropriate because of the context or manner in which the words are used or because the use of those words in the work is inconspicuous.

**Restricted: Children Under 17 Require Adult or Guardian Supervision:** An R-rated book, in the view of the author, contains some adult material. An R-rated book may include adult themes, adult activity, hard language, intense or persistent violence, sexually-oriented nudity, drug abuse or other elements, so that parents are counseled to take this rating very seriously. Children under 17 should not be allowed to read R-rated books without adult supervision and guidance. Parents are strongly urged to find out more about R-rated books in determining their suitability for their children. Generally, it is not appropriate for parents to allow young children to read R-rated books.

**No One 17 or Under:** An NC-17 rated book is one that, in the view of the author, most parents would consider patently too adult for their children 17 and under. NC-17 does not mean "obscene" or "pornographic" in the common or legal meaning of those words, and should not be construed as a negative judgment in any sense. The rating simply signals that the content is appropriate only for an adult audience. An NC-17 rating can be based on violence, sex, aberrational behavior, drug abuse or any other element that most parents would consider too strong and therefore off-limits for viewing by their children.

**And I standardly write PG-13- the only thing explicit is my cursing, and Wallace and Clyde's cursing, and** **a lot of people curse so really cursing is only T/PG-13 as long as it's not 'oh my fucking god' within a sex scene.**

* * *

**And now I have decided to do an Epilogue, since this is long nenough and there will probably be a few things to totally wraps this up anyways. So I will see you then my loves.  
**

**Xoxo,**

**Breana.**


End file.
